


It's okay

by mistygreen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dream is confused, M/M, Nightmares, confident george, drista and dream are best siblings, fun bedwars, melting and almost getting stabbed with an axe, mostly just fluff, shy dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistygreen/pseuds/mistygreen
Summary: “I know this is very out of the blue, but I have a crush on you.”Whatever Dream had been expecting, this what not it. He stumbled over what to say, a billion thoughts very suddenly rushing in and out of his head.George likes me?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129





	1. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is mostly just me being bored and coming up with a dumb story. no smut or anything, that shit's weird. probably a bunch of kissing tho, idk. also i'm ace, so if i fuck up writing attraction i apologize, feel free to lmk what could be better.  
> anyway enjoy.

“Dream.”

Dream blinked open his eyes slowly, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He glanced down, and saw the keys of the keyboard in front of his face. He sat up, shuffling a bit to sit in a nice position, and readjusting his headphones.

“Hi.” his voice was a little hoarse, since he’d just woken up. “What’s up?”

There was a snort, before George asked, “Did you just fall asleep?”

“No?” Dream questioned himself, but his voice was slurry with exhaustion, and George laughed properly.

“Wow, you sound so awake.”

Dream shook himself a bit, stretching out his arms and legs, shaking his head until it cleared. A big yawn escaped him, and George laughed even harder.

“What’s up?” Dream repeated. “Why’d you wake me?”

“Ah.” George’s laughter stopped abruptly, and although the voice was still calm, it was much more serious as it continued. “I know this is very out of the blue, but I have a crush on you.”

Whatever Dream had been expecting, this what not it. He stumbled over what to say, a billion thoughts very suddenly rushing in and out of his head.

_George likes me?_

He’d known George was gay for years, but he’d never thought- he’d never considered-

 _“What?”_ Dream said suddenly, overwhelmed by the thoughts in his head. George liked him? Like that? They’d never even met in real life. George didn’t even know what Dream looked like. Why- what- how-

George laughed nervously in the headphones. “It’s not- it’s not a big deal. It’s okay to not like me back. This doesn’t change anything, it’s still the same. You don’t have to like me back- it’s-”

Dream hung up.

He sat stunned, trapped in his thoughts. _What does this mean- what does-_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Three texts. He turned on his phone and read the three texts immediately. From George of course.

__

Take your time.  
You don’t have to like me back.  
It’s okay.

__

Dream’s hands began to shake, and he threw his phone behind him, ignoring the cracking sound as it smashed against the wall. _What- the fuck-_

George- George-

There was a gentle knock on his door.

“What.” Dream snapped.

His sister cracked open his door. “Clay?”

 _This isn’t a great moment-_ “What is it.” he said flatly.

She looked at him, concerned, but didn’t say anything about it. “Since the rest of the family’s out, you said we could get pizza and watch TV.”

Dream glanced at the time. It was somehow 7pm, though it still felt like the morning. He sighed. He had promised.

“Okay. Go order pizza, let me finish what I’m doing.”

“I’ll order pepperoni!” his sister called, followed by the sound of footsteps as she ran down the stairs.

Dream glanced at his broken phone, and opened up Discord on his computer. There was a green dot next to George’s name at the top of Dream’s DMs.

He sighed, waiting for his hands to stop shaking before starting to type a message to his friend.

I

He only wrote a single letter before deleting it. Fuck. He didn’t know what to say. He stared at the last message George had sent him, only a few hours earlier.

_Georgenotfound: ok coming one sec_

Thoughts swirled around in head, none of them clear enough to really think about, moving so quickly that he couldn’t focus on anything. Did he like George- like that? Would that change anything? But what if he didn’t-

“Clayyyyyyy!” he heard from downstairs.

He checked the time. Shit he’d been zoned out for quarter of an hour. Time to go eat pizza and try to forget about everything.

His sister was relaxed on the sofa, flicking through films with the remote. “Hmm. Romcom? Horror? Ooh-” she paused on a film.

It was an adventure film, about two friends who went on adventures together in other dimensions. George had also recommended it to him a couple of days before.

“Let’s do the horror.” Dream said quickly, feeling a bit sick, and his sister shrugged and played it.

He spent the first twenty minutes of the film putting all his attention into it, trying to immerse himself, but with his sister cheerfully pointing out plot holes at every turn that was pretty impossible. He ended up zoning out and mentally writing code for a new plugin.

The pizza arrived half way through the film, and Dream ate it very, very quickly. He was done by the time his sister had finished her first slice.

_George…_

Dream got a weird feeling when he thought about his friend and it scared him.

“Clay!”

His head snapped up, startled by the tone in his sister’s voice. “Yeah?”

“You just zoned out for like the millionth time. Are you ok?” there was genuine concern in his sister’s voice, and he sighed.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Is something up between you and Sapnap?” she asked after pausing for a moment.

“What?”

“Well, someone made you yeet your phone. Tommy?” her voice grew a little more quiet. “George?”

She seemed to tell by his deep sigh who it was. “What happened?” she asked.

“He… has a crush on me.” Dream muttered.

It seemed weird telling this to his teenage sister, but her reaction surprised him. She just nodded. “Yeah. I guessed.” she laughed a little at his suprise. “He’s not very subtle. Do you like him back?”

“I don- I- I dunno.” Dream stumbled over his words.

His sister nodded. “Just do whatever you want. I doubt he’d mind if you don’t feel the same way back. It’s up to you.” 

“I- um-”

“It’s okay not to like him back, don’t feel pressured. You have plenty of time to think about it, so just do that.” she smiled.

That was almost exactly what George had texted him.

“I’m gonna- go to my room.” Dream said quietly.

His sister nodded at him, and he practically sprinted up the stairs.


	2. Thoughts

Dream woke up at noon the next day. He’d been up till 2am playing Minecraft to distract himself, and it had worked. It had been a long while since he’d played a solo, relaxed survival world and he’d enjoyed it very much. He’d passed out on his keyboard again, but had woken up after an hour or so and flopped into his bed.

Now he was awake, wiping the sleepies out of his eyes, and thinking calmly.

The morning was when Dream thought best. Whatever was happening, first thing when he woke up his head was always clear and his body relaxed. Today was no exception.

He didn’t let himself daydream, instead cutting straight to the chase. Do I like him? 

He definitely cared about George a huge amount. They were best friends, and platonically he loved him. But did he like him more than that?

He imagined kissing George. Dream felt his heart speed up a little, and his hands grasp at nothing. He felt excited, wanting to feel someone against him- not anyone, George. He imagined it with Sapnap, with Bad, but it was just gross and weird. George- he wanted it.

_Ok so I want to kiss George._

In this calm, detached way, Dream sorted through his emotions. But there was one question that made him hesitate.

_Would I date him?_

He didn’t know.

The question was still on his mind an hour later, after he’d had breakfast, gotten ready, and was logging on to the server.

The Dream SMP.

Dream was very proud of his server. He’d originally made it to hang out with his friends and do chill streams, but it soon expanded, to a place where he could help smaller creators grow.

Just Tubbo was online at the moment, so he hopped on and joined Tubbo’s voice chat.

“Oh hi Dream!” the boy said cheerfully. “I’m streaming by the way.”

Dream had guessed that, responding with a simple hello.

“How are you?” Tubbo asked.

How was he? Yesterday he’d been in shock. But today- today he was very relaxed. “I’m good thanks! What about you?”

“Pretty good Dream! I’m currently building a massive hole in the ground.” Tubbo explained brightly.

“Why?” Dream laughed.

“Well, I’m building it right under Quackity’s house. Tommy’s helping me as well. When he gets back to the server on Monday, he’s going to be so confused!”

Dream was briefly reminded that Quackity had left a week ago, with no explanation for his absence other than saying “Family matters” on Twitter, and explaining on the Discord that it was something “very serious” and he’d be back on Monday.

Dream hoped he was okay.

“Where are you building this hole?” Dream asked Tubbo, who reminded him of the location of Quackity’s house.

“You can help if you want, it’s a pretty fucking big hole!” Tubbo told him, then giggled a little as he realized what he’d just said.

Dream went to go help him, and chatted with him for quarter of an hour, before Tommy arrived. With Tommy there, the relaxed jokey stream turned much more chaotic. It was fun.

The two boys played with Dream for a while more, before both ending their streams, and Dream made excuses and left.

He warmed up some pasta for lunch, sat down at his computer and made a decision.

He called George.

The call was immediately picked up, and there was silence for a few moments, before George said quietly, “Hi Dream.”

“Hello.” Dream just wanted everything to go back to normal again, for what happened the previous evening to disappear. “I was streaming with Tommy and Tubbo earlier.”

“I saw.” George replied cheerfully, as if nothing had happened. Even though it was what Dream wanted, it also pissed him off. George continued, “I’m glad you added them to the server. They’re funny.”

“Yeah.”

There was silence for a moment, and Dream wanted to scream. He wasn’t really sure at what though. Instead, he decided to bring up another topic. “Did you see-”

“I shouldn’t have told you.” George said softly.

Dream immediately knew what he meant. “Oh-”

“It made things awkward. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s ok- it’s not a big deal-”

“You don’t like me like that, and that’s okay. It’s okay, Dream. Don’t worry. You don’t have to. I don’t mind.” George’s voice was more sincere than Dream had ever heard it. “We can just never bring it up again. We can bring Sapnap or Bad into the call and the mood will lighten. You can forget about it. You’ll forget pretty fast, and it’ll go back to normal.”

“George, wait-”

“I feel bad about bringing it up. It’s not relevant. Don’t worry, I’ll cheer up once it all goes back to normal.”

“But George I don’t want that- I don’t think- I don’t-” Dream stumbled over his words, barely able to talk.

“Dream, do you like me back.” George asked, dead serious.

_“Idon’tknow.”_

There was silence for a few seconds, as both men gathered their thoughts. Dream began talking.

“I think I do like you, I mean I want to kiss you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you but I don’t know if I’m ready for any of that, I don’t know if I want to date you, I don’t know if I even want you to want to kiss me, it seems like a lot, and I just don’t know.”

“It’s okay Dream, you-”

“I want to meet you.” Dream blurted. “In person. And then I can decide.”

There was silence once again, and Dream wondered if he’d said something wrong, before George responded, happily.

“Then let’s do it!”


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m coming too. I’m fucking visiting you.”

“Sapnap, are you sure you want to-” Dream started.

“Sapnap remembered what I told-” George said at exactly the same time.

Dream couldn’t help himself. He started laughing, and his laughter turned into wheezing. Before long he was buckled over in his chair unable to breathe, wheezing so hard he felt a little dizzy.

His friends were laughing now too, and Dream just spent a moment happy to have friends. Even if he was only laughing over him and George talking at the same time, he hoped they were both having fun as well.

“Hey guys.” Dream said, once he’d recovered enough to speak. “Do you want to play bed wars?”

George and Sapnap both agreed, and they all logged onto Hypixel and nicked themselves. 

It had been a long time since the three of them had just played relaxed bed wars together. They spent so much time editing, recording, streaming, etc that in the last few months all their spare time went into practicing parkour or pvp, or taking a break from Minecraft altogether.

They played appallingly. 

George spent the whole time guarding the bed, regularly shouting, “THEY’RE HERE THEY’RE HERE!” and showing off his speed bridging. Sapnap kept trying to show off as well, but failed spectacularly every time, often losing them the game. And Dream kept falling off bridges, mostly because he was laughing too hard to breathe.

It was the most fun he’d had in weeks.

A few games in, they were actually winning for once. A bunch of teams had gotten each other out, while Dream’s team gathered diamonds quietly.

Sapnap soon got bored of this strategy. “I’m going to rush yellow.” He decided, and began running down the bridges towards the color.

“Pop off!” Dream said in response.

There was a pause for a moment, and then Sapnap began screaming. “FUCK FUCK FUCK NO GET THE FUCKING FUCK FUCKKKKK!”

George was laughing. “You good there?”

_Sapnap was thrown off a cliff by RoseIsMe_

Dream began wheezing again. “You- died-“

“OH FUCK THEY’RE HERE!” George screeched. “DREAM HELP ME.”

“I can’t-“ Dream laughed, unable to properly click his mouse because his hands were weak.

“WHITE ARE HERE DREAM HELP ME!”

_Your bed has been broken._

“DREAAAAAAAAM!” George screamed so loudly that the mic cut out a bit.

“GUYS HELP ME THEY’RE KILLING ME!” Sapnap shouted, before his death was reported once again in the chat.

Dream managed to kill the last enemy and he and George retreated into their base.

“Just you and me, Dream.” George giggled.

“You know what, I’m abandoning you.” Dream laughed. He began running away across the bridge.

“Dream wait!” George began chasing Dream in Minecraft. “We’re teammates!”

“Not anymore, George! I was the imposter all along!” Dream could barely breathe.

“NOOOO DREAM!” George screamed as Dream fireballed him, and was thrown into the void. “HOW COULD YOU!”

“HAHAHA NOW I WIN THE GAME!” Dream wheezed. “LET’S FUCKING GOO!”

“DREAM WE LOST!” Sapnap screamed, as Dream proceeded to walk into the void by accident. “YOU THREW SO HARD.”

Dream laughed. “I POPPED OFF, THAT’S WHAT HAPPENED.”

They didn’t go into the next game, instead giving time to quell the spasms of laughter. 

“I love you Dream.” George gasped, between giggles.

And in a sudden moment of clarity, Dream responded. “I love you too George.”

\--

A couple of hours later, after a little while of chill coding and editing, Sapnap brought up the visit again.

“When are we going to meet up?”

“Soon.” Dream and George said at the same time.

There was silence for a moment. 

“But when-” Sapnap started.

“Shut up, I’m searching up flights.” George said cheerfully. “Hmm, 13 hour flight, gotta get to Heathrow first… um. I can be in Miami at… 2 or 3pm in a couple of days.”

“I can’t wait!” Dream laughed a little.

“Neither!” Sapnap agreed. “The fans are going to freak.”

“Should we tell them?” Dream asked softly.

George hesitated for a moment. “They might try to find you through me… we could tell them afterwards?”

“Let’s tell them afterwards.” Sapnap agreed cheerfully. “It’ll make things much more relaxed.”

Dream laughed. “I guess we just won’t leave the house.”

“I already do that.” Sapnap pointed out.

“We all do!” George giggled.

There was a brief pause, while George went through the buying process for the flights.

“How long should we stay for?” George asked.

There was a silence for a little while. “Um- I don’t mind-” Dream didn’t want to ask for too much, or too little, in case he said the wrong thing.

“We could stay for a couple of days?” George volunteered.

“Yeah that works!” Dream answered. “You’ll have to sleep on the couch, since my parents and sister are around, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh yeah, that’s fine.” George barely concealed a yawn. “Ok, I think I’m gonna go to sleep. It’s already midnight.” 

Dream laughed. “Okay, sleep well. Sweet dreams.”

George spluttered a little. “Good night to you too Dream.”

“What about me?” Sapnap complained.

“I hope you sleep in a bed in the nether.” George replied, and left the call.

“Meanie.” Sapnap said, jokingly hurt.

“I think I’m going to turn in too.” Dream said. “I’m kinda tired.”

“No, wait, I want to talk to you.” Sapnap replied quickly, seriousness for once in his voice.

“Oh ok. What’s up?” Dream settled back in his chair, pretty sure that he wasn’t going to go any time soon. What Sapnap said next surprised him a lot.

“George told me about… what happened.”

_“He told you what?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhh I didn’t accidentally post the wrong chapter for a few minutes  
> Also btw what do you think so far- any feedback?  
> (I can only justify writing this shit to myself if I can improve at writing stories from it lool)


	4. Chapter 4

Dream didn’t feel like he should be angry about George telling Sapnap. Aside from Dream, Sapnap was George’s closest friend. Hell, if he was in George’s situation he would have told Sapnap too.

That didn’t stop him from clenching his fists as Sapnap explained about what had happened when George had come out to Sapnap and told him that he liked Dream.

“How long have you known?” Dream asked softly.

“About a year.”

“A year-“

Sapnap laughed a little. “He’s liked you for a long time Dream. I won’t tell him anything but I was just wondering- do you like him?”

“Did he not tell you that already.” Dream stated between gritted teeth.

“He said he doesn’t know.”

Dream slowly sighed to calm himself. “I don’t know either. Yet.”

“So you’re waiting till you meet up?”

“Yeah.”

There was a pause for a moment, almost awkward, and then Sapnap laughed a little. “George is DMing me. He wants to know what we’re talking about.”

Dream smiled. Of course that was the first thing George would do. He’d probably have done the same. That didn’t mean he was going to pass up the opportunity to tease his friend.

“Tell him Dream says a smiley face.”

There was a pause for a few moments, and then Sapnap started laughing. “He’s freaking out.”

There was a loud buzzing behind him, and Dream told Sapnap to wait a sec as he grabbed his broken phone from the far side of his room.

The screen was completely broken, the words barely readable, but Dream quickly connected WhatsApp to his computer and opened it there.

He felt a slight pang of sadness as he saw the three messages George had sent the previous day, but brushed it off and concentrated on the recent ones.

_ Dreeeeeeaaaaaammmmm _

_ What’re you talking about?? _

_ Pleasee _

_ Can I join? _

_ Sapnaps being a dick _

Dream laughed aloud, and said to Sapnap, “He’s calling you a dick.”

Sapnap didn’t reply, though Dream could hear fast typing. Dream typed out a response to George.

_ Hello :) _

George responded immediately,

_ Oh hi Dream! How’re you? _

They had a short conversation, cheerful and nice. They asked each other about their days, talked a little about a new YouTuber Dream was watching, and discussed a new game George was addicted to.

Dream was interrupted by Sapnap.

“Aren’t you gonna sleep now?”

Dream was startled, having forgotten for a moment that he was still on a call with his friend. He let out a noise of surprise, and then remembered.

“Oh. Yeah. Goodnight I guess.”

“Goodnight Dream!” Sapnap answered brightly before leaving the call.

Dream messaged George for another three hours, before remembering time zones and making him go to sleep, with promises to sleep soon himself.

He turned off his computer and laid down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was filled with a warm, happy feeling.

He didn’t remember when he passed out.

  
  


_ Dream was in his room. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he was surprised when the door slammed open, showing a cloaked person, the face obscured. _

_ Dream couldn’t speak, couldn’t move, as they walked up to him, and that was when Dream saw the axe in the person’s hand.  _

_ As the cloaked figure approached, the walls moved inwards, until Dream had his back to the wall, and the person barely a metre from him. _

_ The hood was pushed back, and the person’s face was George, and the axe was going towards Dream’s chest, and he felt himself screaming but couldn’t hear anything, and he was hot, too hot, melting as the axe came closer, feeling his limbs turn to liquid, his very being melting away under the heat- _

He woke up as he fell off his bed. His sheets were everywhere, spread out from where he’d thrashed under them. 

He sat for a moment, but began trembling as he remembered his dream. He stood up, scrambling around his desk until he found the old flip phone, underneath a pile of pens and pencils.

He dialled the first contact on the phone, and was picked up on the second ring.

“Who is this?” The person asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was expecting an update?  
> Certainly not me  
> Motivation works in mysterious ways  
> I didn’t actually read through this chapter so sorry for any grammar/spelling lol  
> Also please comment what you thought- it actually warms my heart if people like my writing lmaoo


End file.
